kyou_koi_wo_hajimemasufandomcom-20200214-history
Halstead Mao
Kyouta 's other best friend, also known as 'Haru'. Transfers into their school after coming back from America. He and Kyouta have been on bad terms for years because of Haru's ex-girlfriend , however they make up and go back to being good friends. He is bi-racial. Appearance and Personality Haru is described as being 'tall' with 'beautiful eyes' (his eyes are drawn just slightly droopy with large light coloured irises and long eyelashes for a boy). He has reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes and has a lot of fangirls in the school, such as when he volunteers to be a class representitive and all the girls in class immediately volunteer. Kyouta says that with Haru 'everything is about give and take' meaning that if asked for something he always asks for something in return. Because he came back from America he greets people (boys and girls) by kissing them on the cheek and also hugs both boys and girls. He is quite smiley and a bit naive. History Haru is half Japanese half American. Since his father is American that makes his mother Japanese, although she is never explicitly seen in the series. His father is shown to have a lot of animals in his house in America. This may be why Haru gets along with animals so well, although his house, almost comically, is filled with dogs whilst Haru attracts cats. When he was young he seemed to be excluded and estranged becuase cats always come to him and surround him. When he first meets Kyouta he becomes embarassed and thinks that his cats will gross Kyouta out and "make him uncomfortable", but they become friends. It is shown that in middle school people often stayed far away from him as he sat at his desk alone surrounded by cats. He meets Rika who approaches him and pretends to like his cats (although later in the series she calls them disgusting) and falls in love with her. He is much more naive than Kyouta and wishes he would stop playing with girls. He loved Rika to the extent that he would believe her every word and when he hugged her his hands would shake and so thought that the reason Kyouta said she wasn't right for Haru was because he also liked her. When Rika confronts Kyouta and tries to seduce him Haru sees them (it was a trap set up by Rika) and she says that Kyouta raped her. Haru vows that when Kyouta finds someone he loves he will destroy their relationship the same way (by raping Kyouta's girlfriend). Later on, Haru moves to America because of his father's work. Storyline Relationships Tsubaki Kyouta Haru's best friend. They met in middle school and Kyouta was not excluding of Haru because of his cats. They are on bad terms because of Rika but this is resolved and they are best friends once again. Hibino Tsubaki Haru originally tries to rape Tsubaki because he believes that Kyouta did the same to his own girlfriend but he can't. Later, he apologizes to her. Hasegawa Nishiki Haru and Nishiki seem to be good friends. They are always paired together in the absence of Sakura (who is dating Nishiki) and when Kyouta is with Tsubaki. Ichikura Miho They are classmates and they seem to get along quite well. Miho thinks that Haru is good-looking when he first transfers to their class. Kurose Rika Haru's ex-girlfriend from middle school. She was the first girl he dated and the first girl he really liked. Her sweet facade tricked Haru who whole-heartedly followed everything she wanted. Trivia * Haru has an uncanny ability to attract cats, but gets along well with all animals *His dream is to become a veterinarian *Both Haru and Miho cut their hair to try to get over their past loves *Like Tsubaki , Haru is a 'total bookworm' *Haru gets seasick *His dad is an American who lives in Washington (D.C. not Washington State probably since he lives near NASA) *Haru likes joke toys (joke gum, joke knives) *When he first arrives at the school, Sakura is shown to think he is very handsome (along with the other girls) much to Nishiki 's despair * Although Haru is considered very good-looking at school it is implied that he was not popular in middle school despite his looks Category:Characters Category:Male